


Toi, ça sera toujours toi.

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Little tiny angst, Love, M/M, edom, proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: ''Épouse moi.''Alec avait sentit le corps de Magnus se figer sous son étreinte, pendant quelques secondes. Tout avait été silencieux autour d'eux, personne ne parlait, ce qui lui avait montré que Magnus n'était pas le seul qui l'avait entendu.''Quoi ?'' avait dit Magnus, se retirant de l'étreinte d'Alec, pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds, et quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alec avait pris son visage entre les paumes de sa main, et lui avait répété, la même phrase, cette fois-ci, plus déterminé.''Épouse moi, Magnus.''





	Toi, ça sera toujours toi.

_**« Si j'avais mille âmes, je te les donnerais toutes ;** _

_**je n'en ai qu'une, prends-la mille fois »** _

 

 

Magnus était vivant.

Magnus était vivant.

Il était _vivant._

 

Alec répéta cette même phrase dans sa tête, pour la énième fois de la journée, comme si le seul fait de le penser pouvait effacer la semaine passée de sa vie.

Alec, en tant que shadowhunter, avait fait face à des démons, à des monstres les plus cruels qui existait dans leur monde, mais jamais, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie, qu'il y a une semaine.

 

Le shadowhunter avait passé toutes ses années précédentes à penser que rien n'était plus important que son devoir, que ses parents, et l'Enclave. Mais il avait eu tort, il avait eu tellement tort.

Rencontrer Magnus Bane avait été la chose la plus importante de sa vie. Le rencontrer, l'avoir laissé entrer dans sa vie a été la chose la plus formidable qu'Alec ait jamais faite. La deuxième, bien évidemment, avait été de l'aimer.

L'Enclave, et ses parents ont appris à Alec comment être un soldat, mais Magnus Bane lui avait appris comment être humain. Il lui avait appris comment aimer, pas seulement Magnus, mais aussi comment s'aimer lui même.

 

Alec pouvait passer des années, et des années à remercier les Anges pour avoir ramener Magnus sur son chemin, dans sa vie, et jamais ça ne serait assez.

 

Ses derniers jours ont été un calvaire, un vrai cauchemar, mais ce qu'Alec n'oubliera jamais, c'est à quel point il s'est senti seul, détruit, désespéré et anéanti, quand le corps de Magnus était dans ses bras, immobile, et sans vie.

 

Alec referma les yeux, dès que l'image même de ce qui s'est déroulé il y a quelques jours, apparut devant ses yeux.

Magnus sans magie,

Magnus malade,

Magnus mourant,

Magnus souffrant,

Magnus lui souriant pour la dernière fois, ses yeux remplis de larmes,

Magnus lui chuchotant un dernier _je t'aime_ , avant de fermer les yeux,

Magnus mort...

 

Alec rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit Magnus bouger près de lui, dans leur lit. Alec tourna sa tête de côté, ses yeux se posant sur Magnus, qui était allongé près de lui, son visage enfoui entre le cou et l'épaule d'Alec.

Un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Alec, qui resserra sa prise sur Magnus, en l'attirant contre lui. Alec était couché sur son dos sur leur lit, et Magnus sur son côté, un de ses bras posé sur la poitrine d'Alec, juste au dessus où se trouvait son cœur.

 

Magnus était vivant. Il était _vivant._

 

Alec n'oubliera jamais la terreur qui lui avait parcouru son corps entier, la première fois que Magnus s'était évanoui dans ses bras. La deuxième fois, ça avait été encore plus pire. Et pendant ces deux moments Alec avait senti son cœur s'arrêter. Alec n'avait jamais cru que ressentir une telle émotion était possible, mais quand Magnus s'est effondré dans ses bras, il avait senti une peur terrible, tellement terrible, que rien qu'en y repensant, Alec sentit son corps trembler.

 

Quand ils avaient découvert que Magnus était, en effet, en train de mourir par manque de sa magie, il leur a fallu plusieurs jours pour convaincre Magnus de retourner à Edom, pour qu'il puisse convaincre son père de lui retourner ses pouvoirs. Évidemment, Magnus a refusé, au début. Mais au fur et à mesure, avec beaucoup de peine et de difficulté, Alec, et ses amis, avaient réussi à le convaincre.

 

Le sortilège a été simple, il a fallu juste quelques minutes à Catarina, pour créer le pentagramme pour Magnus. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes, à dire à Magnus à quel point il l'aimait, il lui avait dit adieu. Alec s'était aussi promis, à lui même, que si jamais Magnus n'était pas de retour d'ici deux jours, qu'il viendrai lui même à Edom pour le récupérer. Ensuite, Alec avait envoyé Magnus à Edom.

 

Et Alec l'a attendu, avec anxiété et peur, mais Magnus n'était pas revenu.

 

Donc comme promis, Alec était parti à Edom pour récupérer Magnus. Et il n'était pas parti seul. Isabelle, Jace, Clary, même Simon étaient venu avec lui, et avec quelques Shadowhunters en plus. L'Enclave avait voté contre, en précisant que les conséquences seraient désastreuses si Alec les désobéissait. Mais Alec, tout ce qu'il a voulu était de récupérer Magnus, et rien ne l'en aurait empêché, pas même l'Enclave. Surtout pas l'Enclave.

 

Il leur a fallu des jours pour trouver un moyen. Mais au final, Alec a réussi à atteindre Edom. L'entrée avait été aussi difficile que la sortie, à cause d'Asmodeus.

Asmodeus qui avait essayé de tout son possible pour convaincre Alec qu'aimer Magnus, et vivre avec lui était un mauvais choix. Et Magnus … Magnus avait essayé plusieurs fois de dire à Alec de retourner, de quitter Edom, et de le laisser, de retourner au monde des vivants. Mais, Alec, s'était exclamé :

 

'' _Je ne veux pas y retourner sans toi. Je ne veux pas du monde,Magnus, je te veux toi, seulement toi !''_

 

Avec l'aide de ses amis, plus particulièrement Clary, ils avaient réussi à sortir d'Edom, tous sains et saufs, avec Magnus.

 

La première chose qu'Alec avait fait, lorsqu'ils sont apparus dans l'Institut, grâce au portail que Clary avait crée, était de prendre Magnus dans ses bras, et de le serrer fort contre lui. Alec n'oubliera jamais ce moment. Où il avait ignoré tout ce qui l'entourait, et se concentrait que sur l'homme dans ses bras, vivant, et sauf. Tous les émotions qu'il avait renfermé au fond de lui même avaient explosés et Alec avait passé plusieurs minutes à pleurer, et à trembler dans les bras de Magnus. Magnus l'avait serré aussi fort dans ses bras qu'Alec.

 

Alec sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, quand il pensa à sa phrase, qu'il avait murmuré dans l'oreille de Magnus, sous l'émotion, mais sûr de lui, tellement sûr de lui.

 

_''Épouse moi.''_

 

Alec avait sentit le corps de Magnus se figer sous son étreinte, pendant quelques secondes. Tout avait été silencieux autour d'eux, personne ne parlait, ce qui lui avait montré que Magnus n'était pas le seul qui l'avait entendu.

 

 _''Quoi ?''_ avait dit Magnus, se retirant de l'étreinte d'Alec, pour le regarder avec des yeux ronds, et quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alec avait pris son visage entre les paumes de sa main, et lui avait répété, la même phrase, cette fois-ci, plus déterminé.

 

_''Épouse moi, Magnus.''_

 

_''Je... Alexander...''_

 

 

_''Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, plus jamais. Ces derniers jours, seul, sans toi, à mes côtés ont été un vrai cauchemar. Je ne veux plus jamais passer une seconde de plus sans toi. Magnus... Tu es tout pour moi. Tu es toute ma vie. Tout ce qui s'est passé, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré, chaque événement dangereux qui a failli te prendre la vie, et maintenant Edom... Toutes ces choses n'ont fait que de confirmer ce que je sais déjà depuis bien longtemps : je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Les shadowhunters... la légende dit qu'ils ne tombent amoureux qu'une seule fois. Et c'est vrai Magnus. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime, et je n'aimerai personne comme je t'aime. Tu … es tout ce qui compte pour moi. Tu es la seule personne qui me fait sentir aimer comme jamais. Tu me fais croire que je pourrai me battre et vaincre le monde entier, avec seulement toi à mes côtés. Et si un jour je le dois, je le ferai. Chaque jour loin de toi me fait du mal, et chaque seconde où je ne suis pas à tes côtés me font souffrir comme si mon cœur ne battait que pour toi. Et c'est vrai, Magnus. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Il battra toujours pour toi. Et que pour toi. Je te veux, Magnus. Aujourd'hui, demain, et les milliers de jours qui vont y suivre. Je te veux à mes côtés, dans mes bras, et dans ma vie. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne savais pas que c'est d'être marié à quelqu'un. Je veux être cette personne. Je veux être la personne qui partagera ton nom, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je veux être la personne à te rendre le plus heureux, chaque jour, d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux te donner tout mon amour. Je veux que chaque jour commence et finisse auprès de toi. Je veux te donner tout dont ce tu as rêvé toute ta vie entière. Je veux exaucer chacun de tes vœux, jusqu'à la toute dernière. Je veux … vivre avec toi, Magnus. Je veux être à toi, et je veux que tu sois à moi. Je sais que je ne peux pas te passer une éternité, comme tu le veux, si je le pouvais, je le ferais. Mais je veux te donner toute mon éternité à moi. Et je te le donnerai. Alors … Magnus Bane, tu es la personne qui m'a fait réalisé à quel point l'amour pouvait être merveilleux. Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé, alors que je sombrais dans la solitude, et mon haine de soi même. Tu m'a montré que je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais. Et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi, Magnus. Donc, Magnus Bane, veux-tu m'épouser ?''_

 

Et Magnus, en larmes, et un large sourire, avait murmuré _''Oui. Alexander... Oui, oui, oui.''_ entre les sanglots, et la seconde suivante ils étaient de nouveau dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.

 

''Alexander ?''

 

Alec se retourna, et vit Magnus le regarder avec ses yeux marrons foncés, remplis d'amour.

 

''Tout va bien, Alec ?'' demanda Magnus, ses doigts traçant des cercles sur la poitrine d'Alec.

 

''Oui, maintenant que tu es revenu à mes côtés, tout va bien.'' lui répondit Alec, lui souriant.

 

''La guerre est loin d'être fini... Asmodeus est enragé, Jonathan est encore vie, et-''

 

''Mais tu es vivant. Donc tout le reste n'a pas d'importance pour le moment.'' lui dit Alec, embrassant le front de Magnus.

 

''J'avais eu tellement peur... De ne plus te revoir, après que je me suis réveillé à Edom...''

 

''Mais tu es là, maintenant, Magnus. Tu es là, et je ne vais nulle part, d'accord ?''

 

''Promis ?'' demanda Magnus, sa voix emplit de tristesse mais aussi de peur.

 

''C'est bien ce que l'anneau autour de ton doigt signifie non ? Magnus, je ne t'aurait pas demander en mariage si j'avais pas l'intention de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés.'' lui répondit Alec, avec un sourire chaleureux, ses yeux brillants. Mais quand Alec vit Magnus baisser ses yeux, et se mordre ses lèvres, Alec perdit son sourire.

 

''Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'' demande Alec, en regardant Magnus avec incertitude.

 

''Je... Comment tu peux en être sûr ?'' demanda Magnus, relevant ses yeux vers lui.

 

''Sûr de quoi ?''

 

''De passer le restant de tes jours avec quelqu'un … comme moi ?''

 

Alec posa sa main sur la joue de Magnus, et le caressa avec son pouce.

 

''Magnus... Pourquoi je ne le voudrai pas ?''

 

''Parce que … Personne ne l'a jamais voulu. Ça doit être pour une bonne raison et-''

 

''Magnus, non. Non. Toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas voulu partager leur vie avec toi... Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Magnus...'' lui dit Alec, en essuyant avec son pouce, la larme qui s'échappa des yeux de Magnus.

 

''Est ce que... Est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr ?'' demanda Magnus, encore une fois, et Alec lui rendit son plus beau sourire.

 

''Magnus, tout ce que je veux c'est passer ma vie entière à tes côtés. Si tu me veux.''

 

Et tout d'un coup, Magnus commença à sangloter, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire.

 

''Si tu savais... comment j'ai rêvé de ce jour. Si tu savais à quel point je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime comme tu m'aimes. Alexander... J'ai toujours voulu avoir dans ma vie quelqu'un pour me rendre heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Et c'est toi, Alexander. J'ai toujours su que c'est toi. Mais j'avais tellement...peur, que tu ne veuilles jamais de moi de cette façon. Et quand je te regarde, quand mes yeux se posent sur ton visage, je me dis que toutes mes décennies de douleur, de solitude, de chagrins d'amour, de peine et de torture, ça en a valu la peine. Parce que la vie m'a emmené toi à mes côtés. Et je te promets, Alexander, je t'aimerai pour toujours. Tu m'as dit que tu veux me passer ton éternité, et moi, Alexander, je te promet de passer toute mon éternité à t'aimer.''

 

''Magnus...'' chuchota, Alec, des milliers d'émotions prenant le contrôle. Alec sa rapprocha, et posa son front contre celui de Magnus.

 

''Je t'aime, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours.Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.'' lui dit Alec, en larmes, avec un sourire large qui reflétait le bonheur qu'il ressentait en lui.

 

''Alexander... Je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.''

 


End file.
